


Nei tuoi occhi c'è il cielo

by hinalii



Category: The Book Thief (2013), The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Inspired by Music, POV Third Person, set after max leaves himmelstrasse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinalii/pseuds/hinalii
Summary: ''A volte Max si riscopriva a pensare che se mai l’avesse visto di nuovo il cielo, sarebbe stato sempre attraverso gli occhi di Liesel, e guardando il cielo avrebbe risentito nella mente le sue parole che glielo descrivevano''





	Nei tuoi occhi c'è il cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of the story: read at your own risk.
> 
> Max ha lasciato la Himmelstrasse ma la voce di Liesel lo accompagna ancora mentre guarda il cielo.  
> In parte un ricordo, in parte l'immaginazione di Max, ma questo non lo rende meno reale.
> 
> Il titolo è ispirato alla canzone Ragazza Paradiso, mi fa pensare alla ladra di libri.  
> 

Liesel corse verso casa più in fretta che poteva. Come ogni giorno, uscendo da scuola, aspettava Rudy, perché altrimenti sarebbe sembrato strano e lui avrebbe cominciato a fare domande, ma a fatica si tratteneva dal correre verso casa con tutte le immagini e le parole della giornata in testa, cercando di stiparle tutte nella mente, ansiosa di non dimenticarne nemmeno una. Arrivava sui gradini davanti alla porta di casa con il fiatone, anche quando non correva, si precipitava dentro e senza neanche togliere il cappotto o posare i libri correva giù per le scale e nello scantinato dove Max la aspettava come ogni giorno, per vedere attraverso le sue parole le nuove immagini che Liesel gli aveva portato oggi. A volte c’era anche un giornale, del giorno prima magari, trovato in un bidone all'angolo della strada o a terra vicino ad un vicolo, lasciato cadere mentre qualcuno andava di fretta, non sempre c’era un giornale, era una bella distrazione però quando Liesel gliene portava uno, anche se Max si era reso conto di attendere con più ansia le immagini che Liesel gli donava ogni giorno: immagini della scuola, e di quello che aveva imparato oggi, e della strada o del campo dove Rudy correva. Le sue immagini preferite però erano quelle che cambiavano ogni giorno, che non erano mai uguali due volte, ed erano quelle del cielo. Poco a poco, Liesel era diventata sempre più brava con le parole e adesso, anche da quello scantinato, lui poteva vedere il cielo ogni giorno attraverso gli occhi di Liesel. A volte Max si riscopriva a pensare che se mai l’avesse visto di nuovo il cielo, sarebbe stato sempre attraverso gli occhi di Liesel, e guardando il cielo avrebbe risentito nella mente le sue parole che glielo descrivevano, cosi come ora poteva chiudere gli occhi e vederlo sopra di sé. Non pensava che sarebbe mai tornato a guardare il cielo come faceva prima, a volte non pensava di averlo mai guardato veramente, il cielo. 

Oggi era uno dei preferiti di Liesel: il cielo di un azzurro cosi intenso da non sembrare reale, come se un bambino l’avesse colorato premendo con forza la matita sulla carta, nuvole grosse e soffici, bianche e gialle e grigio chiaro, ma cosi chiare da poter vedere solo bianco accecante, cosi tanta luce da far male agli occhi. Se Max chiude gli occhi può quasi sentire il calore del sole sulla pelle, può vedere le nuvole bianche, fanno davvero male agli occhi, sono tanto luminose, deve distogliere lo sguardo per un momento, la luce lo acceca. Il cielo disegnato su una parete dello scantinato è proprio cosi, l’ha disegnato Liesel, è sempre stato il suo preferito. Liesel finisce le parole e dopo un momento Max apre gli occhi, la luce è davvero accecante.


End file.
